


Final Statement

by Ashes_and_Kites



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), and its sad, implied sick/dying character, jon makes a statment, listen this is my first upload to this site, not sure i even know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_and_Kites/pseuds/Ashes_and_Kites
Summary: A recording by Jonathan Sims and Martin Blackwood after coming back from saving the world.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Final Statement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just made this account recently and this is the first fic I'm uploading out of the few I have posted on tumblr which will be uploaded separately over the next few weeks.  
> hope you enjoy, see notes at the end.  
> cw: memory loss and disorientation (and just sadness all around)

[RECORDER CLICKS ON]

“Test test is this working? Statement of Jonathan Sims regarding… Martin what was this about again?”

“… it’s about saving the world Jon”

“Oh. R-right. Ehem.. Statement of Jonathan Sims regarding s-saving the world and… Coming back home, Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, the Archivist-”

“-no Jon, you’re not the Archivist anymore, remember? It’s gone now”

“Ah, y-yes. Thank you Martin… I’m sorry about this, it’s taking me a while.”

“No its ok, it ok. I’m here to help. If you need it. You wanted to do this. You asked me to remind you whe-if you forget to.”

“I did? Good, well then” [DEEP BREATH] “Statement of Jonathan Sims regarding saving the world and coming back home”

“I really don’t remember how it happened. To be honest, I’m not sure it even did happen. I get flashes of… Something in my mind. A tower, a door, a scream… A void. I-I know I should be able to remember. It’s not every day you reverse an apocalypse with your boyfriend, is it?” [CHUCKLE] “the thing is I also don’t remember why I wanted to record this in the first place. Martin says I used to know and see literally everything so I must have known that I would forget. Become forgetful. Dizzy, weak… Um… W-what was I saying? Oh. Yeah the apocalypse. So it happened and then it was gone. And now we’re back. Martin and I. But I don’t think it’s the same as before. I don’t think I’m the same as before. See we went to the place I used to work. The, um, the Magnum Institute-”

“the Magnus Institute, Jon.”

“O-oh okay. So we went back there and I helped Martin collect a bunch of cassettes and tape recorders. He said maybe I could listen to them and remember what happened. So I listen to them sometimes. They are rather good, storytelling-wise. I can see why someone would want to record these stories. Very spooky and intriguing. And I have a rather good voice for it too, heh. I hear myself talk. I know it’s me. I hear sometimes between the stories other people talking with me. Martin, someone named Elias a-and.. Um, some others, I don’t really remember their names right now. When I’m not telling spooky stories I sound angry. Why was I angry? In the later recordings I sound scared and sad and I don’t let other people help me. Why? I don’t understand. I-it really doesn’t feel like… Me.

"So I listen to the recordings and I know I was part of something bad. I know that but even now I think I’ll need to listen again to refresh my memory to know exactly what it was about. Why did I want to record this? Did I think I would remember and be able to tell it? I must have known I’d forget. Why didn’t I ask Martin to record this. Martin?”

“Jon, we’ve been through this, you asked me to make you sit with a tape recorder and talk about saving the world.”

“Huh. Yeah you did tell me that. I’m sorry Martin. I’m pretty weird, aren’t I?”

[SMILE IS AUDIBLE] “the weirdest, love. Go on.”

“Okay. So the world was over and then we we brought it back. I don’t really remember that but I do remember now. And being home again. If this is the same home from before everything. Probably not. So. Instead of trying to talk about the apocalypse I’ll talk about now. And home. And Martin. Hopefully Archivist Jonathan Sims will be satisfied enough with that.

"Right now I’m sitting on a couch in a living room of our apartment. It’s a good couch, very comfortable, blue and green patterns of… S-swirls? Christ, describing couches is not as easy as I thought. Moving on. On the walls we have pictures of me and Martin. One in a field with cows. I think we took a trip. It was probably very nice. I look happy. Martin does too. Another picture is from being on a carousel. It looks like we had fun. Martin is laughing which is always good. Another is with a p-person with covered hair. I don’t remember who that is. Um. B-ba-”

“Basira, we saw her at the café last week”

“Oh yeah. She looks sad but trying not to show it. There’s a lot of pictures of Martin and I doing really, um, normal stuff. Washing dishes, brushing teeth, reading a book. Martin why are these the pictures we chose to hang? Seems like a strange choice”

“remembering the little things is as important as the big things. You don’t want you to forget that you need to brush your teeth, right?”

“Ah. Then these pictures useful, huh. To remember the little things. Okay. So what else. Um… This apartment is small. Only one bedroom and a small kitchen. It’s on the first floor because I can’t go up stairs much anymore. I have a wheelchair next to the door. It’s nice. There’s a quilt on it with a nice cow pattern. I think Martin made that. I like it. It’s soft. I remember that. I realize that I remember what things feel like more than anything else. The quilt. The cold air. The sun on my face. Martin’s hands. Speaking of, Martin is here on the couch with me! He’s holding my hand and it’s soft and warm. I really like it. He’s wearing a yellow jumper and grey joggers which by the way need mending, Martin. Good lord you have plenty of comfortable trousers I’m not sure why you insist on wearing these. Don’t role your eyes at me, you know I’m right. Anyway, we are sitting together and I’m talking about it to a tape recorder for some reason. I think it’s important. For the story. To remember it later. To have all the pieces fit from beginning to end. I need to be able to listen later and remember what happened and also what’s happening now. Sitting here with my lovely boyfriend on the couch at home. Holding hands, being close. I wonder if we were this close before too. I hope so. I don’t really remember. I don’t think I’m the same as I was and I don’t think Martin is either. He goes to work when he can. W-when I’m not doing… Badly. He comes back tired and hugs me. Says it’s replenishing. I can’t argue with that. Hugs are good. They should be our perpetual existence.

"I’m. I’m not doing great. I’m weak. I keep forgetting things. The doctors said it’s like I’m getting extremely early onset Alz-um-something. My mind is going away. Like morning fog. That was pretty poetic! Aren’t you proud of me Martin?”

[SNIFF] “Very proud, Jon. You’re so good. You’re doing so well.”

“Thank you Martin. So are you. I love you so much. I know that when I… Go, you will be great. You will be so good. You will find every happiness that you deserve. You have so much to give and you deserve everything. And I will make more tapes! You will have tapes of me not just from before but from now, this tape, a tape of us brushing our teeth, a tape of us cooking, a tape of us hugging. I wonder what that one would sound like” [CHUCKLE] “I’ll always be with you even if it seems like I’m not. I promise Martin. These n-nows… Present moments, are recorded, with or without tapes. You have such a good memory, you’ll remember it all. And it’ll be good and happy. I promise.”

“… O-okay Jon. Thank you.”

[FABRIC RUSTLES]

“Hmmm… A-anyway what was I saying? Oh, so we won and came back home and now we’re gonna end this most likely incoherent recording and go make supper. Help me up Martin, let’s go. What do you want to eat?”

“let’s go see what we’ve got. I think I bought flour so we can make homemade pizza.”

“Mhmmm. Sounds quite agreeable. Lead the way Martin K. Blackwood, Knight of the Apocalypse.”

“Heh. Okay. But turn off the recorder first, Jon.”

“Oh! It was on? Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway, statement ends.”

[RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! comment if you like, cry if you want I will be handing out virtual tissues and hugs after the show.  
> come chat with me on tumblr @ashes-in-a-jar and tell me how was your day.


End file.
